


Going Home

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [57]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "dosiaaawhen are you leaving laf?baguette fuckertonight"*Lafayette is going back to France for a holiday.





	

**The Schuylers GC** **  
** _angel, eliza, peggy_

 **peggy** **  
** i miss you guys

 **eliza  
** what’s wrong

 **peggy  
** nothing really

 **angel  
** spit it out come on

 **peggy**  
maria and i are in a fight  
well not really

 **angel**  
WHAT  
NO

 **eliza  
** sis i’m so sorry

 **angel  
** what are you fighting about

 **peggy  
** it’s stupid really

 **eliza  
** if it’s worth fighting over it’s probably not that stupid

 **peggy**  
basically we haven’t really had a date in a while  
and when we do sometimes it feels really awkward  
like the last time we properly hung out was like during the roadtrip  
and we both agreed we don’t really see each other  
seeing as you know  
we have different school terms  
and are in different states  
and live three hours away from each other  
and it’s just v v difficult  
so we were talking about it and both of us are just  
idk  
it’s not really a fight

 **eliza  
** babe i’m so sorry

 **peggy  
** i’m just sad

 **angel  
** it will work out dw

 **peggy  
** i’m just going to try and carry on as normal i guess

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **disney god  
** can someone shoot me

 **angel  
** sure

 **peggy  
** for a price

 **dosiaaa  
** i’m a bit busy rn can i schedule you in for a later date

 **disney god**  
oh wOW  
what did i do that made all of you want to kill me

 **aaron burr  
** Why do you need to be killed

 **disney god  
** ballet is killinG ME

 **better than you  
** then let ballet finish the job

 **disney god**  
because guess whose show got moved up???  
me!!!!!!

 **baguette fucker  
** and i’ll still be overseas then

 **disney god  
** honestly i love you but i also hate you

 **baguette fucker  
** don’t worry i hate and love myself too

 **get ur own dicc  
** you’re too cute to hate yourself

 **baguette fucker**  
shuhshuhioddssh  
but honestly i’m so sad that i can’t come

 **aaron burr**  
Well Alexander has been crying at his desk throughout work today because you started packing and he is very upset  
Thank god I’m leaving early

 **fight me  
** did not

 **aaron burr  
** Then explain the soggy article on my desk

 **fight me  
** the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers ruined the article

 **aaron burr  
** Did the fire alarm go off because your pants were on fire, you liar?

 **fight me**  
quit exposing me  
#StopExposingAlexander2k16

 **eliza  
** this is why there is an au where you two are married

 **aaron burr  
** I take great comfort in the fact there is an alternate universe where I kill Alexander

 **better than you  
** i too take great comfort in the existence of the alternate universe where i kill alex

 **fight me  
** okay wow

 **ayyyymaria  
** when's your show now herc??

 **disney god**  
next week  
just before halloween  
also who is at home rn

 **ayyyymaria  
** please tell me the dances are spooky

 **disney god  
** sadly not really

 **baguette fucker  
** OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THIS

_baguette fucker has changed the group's name to "spoopy scary skeletons"_

**get ur own dicc**  
anyways  
i am home and so is laf

 **disney god**  
please make me an ice bath  
if you would like to come downstairs and carry me up too that would be great

 **baguette fucker  
** my dear you know very well that neither of us have that kind of strength

 **disney god  
** i have to do everything my own damn self

 **get ur own dicc  
** we’ll make you tea to go along with your ice bath

 **disney god  
** it’s okay i’m out of my earl grey

 **fight me  
** oh no i already bought more

 **disney god  
** love you x

 **angel  
** god this is so domestic

 **eliza**  
i know i’m dying  
i can’t tell if it is from cuteless overload or irritation

 **angel  
** i’m dying from too much salt

*

 **jamesmadd**  
have i ever mentioned that i am so tired  
just  
so tired

 **angel  
** but are you coming for our meeting

 **jamesmadd  
** yes once i can be bothered to put on a shirt

 **ayyyymaria**  
you guys have a meeting??  
what about??

 **aaron burr  
** We meet up and complain about our lives

 **ayyyymaria  
** why aren’t we invited

 **angel  
** We complain about the gc as well

 **fight me  
** as this gc’s mascot i feel almost offended

 **better than you  
** who tf said you were the mascot

 **jamesmadd  
** you’re just adding more shit to the things we need to complain about can you not

 **better than you  
** good

 **jamesmadd  
** don’t be a child

 **disney god  
** damn did anyone else feel that cold breeze

 **peggy  
** got me shaking right down to my bones

 **better than you  
** i hate everyone

 **fight me  
** right back at you

 **aaron burr  
** We did buy wine for the meeting right

 **jamesmadd  
** don’t worry i’m well stocked

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
you know those pictures of pets getting into their owners’ luggages because they don’t want them to leave  
i feel like that

 **baguette fucker  
** you want to be my pet?

 **eliza  
** gUYS

 **peggy**  
I’M FUCKING SCREAMING  
GET YOUR FUCKING KINKY SHIT AWAY FROM ME

 **better than you  
** MOTHERFUCKING FURRIES

 **baguette fucker**  
there is no way to recover from this conversation  
i mean i appreciate the sentiment that we tried to express before euphuisms ruined them  
i love you too john

 **get ur own dicc  
** love you too

*

 **fight me**  
i can’t believe i date a bunch of furries

_fight me changed their name to furry dater_

**get ur own dicc  
** no

_furry dater changed their name to fight me_

*

 **disney god**  
someone let me in  
i’m collapsed outside the door

 **get ur own dicc  
** nice we just finished your ice bath

 **baguette fucker**  
and i just made tea too  
also i’ve finished packing

 **dosiaaa  
** when are you leaving laf?

 **baguette fucker  
** tonight

 **fight me**  
this is so sad  
how am i supposed to control myself at work

 **better than you  
** by internalising it like the rest of us

 **eliza  
** that hit too close to home

 **fight me**  
washington just came out  
looked at the mountain of tissues on my desk  
and he was like  
“…………………… are you okay”  
and when i said laf was going overseas for a while  
he just  
shook his head and went back into the office

 **dosiaaa  
** [does an interpretive dance] how are you not fired

 **fight me  
** [morse code] idk

*

 **disney god**  
ice baths are sO COLD  
thank fUCK for this hot tea

 **better than you  
** in other news water is wet

 **disney god**  
i know you think you’re funny  
but i had a very long day  
and i will gladly kill you  
but i am so tired

 **get ur own dicc  
** a common point between you and james

 **baguette fucker  
** alex you should come home because herc is just half dozing in the bath and john is just sat next to the bath and herc is just stroking his hair and basically i’m dead

 **fight me**  
oKAY I’M COMING HOME  
INCIDENTALLY WASHINGTON CAME OUT OF HIS OFFICE AGAIN AS I WAS TYPING THAT  
LOOKED AT ME AND JUST WENT  
“GO HOME ALEXANDER”  
I THINK HE IS JUST MOSTLY SHOCKED I AGREED

*

 **Alexander  
** _online_

Can you explain why I just got a message from Washington telling me to check up on you

READ THE GC

Honestly I don’t get paid enough

*

 **spoopy scary skeletons** **  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **angel  
** we leave for 0.2 seconds for our meeting and we come back and already herc and john are doing freaky shit and alex nearly gets fired

 **get ur own dicc  
** alex didn’t nearly get fired??

 **fight me  
** that wasn’t freaky shit??

 **angel  
** furries aren’t freaky shit??

 **fight me  
** oh i thought you meant the hair stroking

 **jamesmadd  
** we are so done

 **peggy  
** when are you not

*

 **dosiaaa  
** if i wanted to waste my life away what shows should i watch

 **angel  
** JESSICA JONES

 **hercules  
** LUKE CAGE

 **aaron burr  
** How To Get Away With Murder

 **jamesmadd  
** THE GREAT BRITISH BAKE OFF

 **eliza  
** FRIENDS

 **fight me  
** i feel like the shows we rec are really telling

 **ayyyymaria**  
okay honestly  
episodes of sherlock take so long to come out  
it’s a fucking slow burn  
except that’s because it’s an abandONED FIC

 **peggy**  
elementary  
watch that instead

 **ayyyymaria**  
i am  
but honestly  
sherlock  
just  
s h e r l o c k

*

 **baguette fucker  
** and now i leave

 **disney god  
** full disclosure we stayed up just so we can drive them to the airport and see him off

 **get ur own dicc  
** full disclosure i am this close to grabbing at laf’s legs and never letting them leave

 **fight me  
** full disclosure i am already crying

 **better than you**  
laf is leaving for like what  
three weeks  
yall acting like they are never coming home

 **eliza  
** TOUCH WOOD

 **better than you  
** i wish

 **jamesmadd  
** what

 **better than you  
** nothing

 **disney god  
** hello boyfriend leaving here go get your own conversation spaces

 **angel  
** this gc is a communal space shut the fuck up

 **baguette fucker  
** i don’t want to leave

 **fight me  
** we don’t want you to leave too

 **get ur own dicc  
** god i love you so much

 **disney god**  
please reach france safely  
and come home safely too  
and like call us

 **get ur own dicc  
** a lot

 **fight me  
** please

 **baguette fucker  
** i will!!

 **angelica  
** gross

 **disney god**  
_forwarded message_  
            **angel**  
            this gc is a communal space shut the fuck up

 **eliza  
** goodbye friend!!

 **dosiaaa  
** bye!!

 **aaron burr  
** Have a safe trip

 **jamesmadd  
** have fun

 **better than you  
** don’t die

 **peggy  
** goodbye!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** au revoir!!

 **angelica  
** have a good trip laf

 **baguette fucker**  
thank you friends!!!!  
see you on the other side

*

 **disney god  
** we waved goodbye to laf until we couldn’t see them anymore and i need help i can’t stop crying

*

 **baguette fucker**  
fucking hell  
i forgot flights were the fucking worst  
i hate flying  
why am i sitting next to a stranger  
also my ability to pee is restricted i hate this  
they have marvel movies on this flight tho  
s e v e n hours on this flying death contraption  
the seat next to me is empty please please please  
HELL YEAH  
i want lots of food  
they have chips on this flight yissssss  
is it bad that i looked at the menu and started translating it into spanish  
literally i can only say certain words because those are the ones alex and john use most often around the house  
i am so tired  
why did i take a night flight  
whyyyyyyyy  
the sky is pretty tho  
YES DESSERT WAS ICE CREAM  
ALSO I HAVE DRUNK ENOUGH WATER THAT I AM THIS CLOSE TO PISSING OUT ENOUGH TO REPLACE ALL THE WATER IN VENICE  
GOOD NIGHT  
I’LL TRY TO SLEEP IF I CAN  
NOPE CAN’T  
WAIT ET TU BRUTE IS NOT FRENCH??  
FUCK THAT  
LATIN IS A DEAD LANGUAGE  
okay i’ve landed

 **disney god**  
i love my s.o.

*

 **Maria <3  
** _last seen at 00:04_

 _draft:_ i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Tired.
> 
> NGL until you guys told me, I didn't realise that "et tu brute" was latin. Whoops.
> 
> Also, by the time this is up, I should have rewritten/reformatted the earlier chapters of tisots so you can go reread those if you want. (Please)
> 
> Fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Come say hi!
> 
> Good night and see you soon x


End file.
